Recovery
by CatTheMinnow
Summary: After his ordeal on the mountain Eric runs into someone he did not think he would ever see again. What will she show him and will Eric ever get back to Louisiana?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Trueblood or the Sookie Stakehouse characters or plot points or references. **

**A/N: I have not written in such a long time! I really hope this works out. Please note that I do not have a beta, so feel free to point out any of my grammatical errors. **

* * *

Eric walked into a small pub in Sweden hungrier than usual due to his endeavor on the mountaintop days ago. He cursed himself for the umpteenth time for being blinded by the sunlight and for not thinking of the consequences of the fairy blood wearing off. He had buried himself beneath the snow and did not rise from his cold grave until three nights later. He was fortunate to run into a small group of men on his way down the mountain and fed off of them, and borrowed their clothing. It would not do for him to be walking around Sweden naked.

Eric found a seat in the pub and ordered a pint to keep suspicious eyes off of him. He dared not touch a bottle of Trueblood, and he didn't want the occupants of the pub to know what he was. He sat swirling the contents of the pint studying the people in the pub looking for his next victim. His eyes landed on a blonde sitting on the other side of the pub. She was tall and her hair was pin straight and thin. Eric watched as she sat nervously anxiously looking around. He continued watching her and finally decided that she was in the pub alone. She drank a beer, and wore loose jeans and a thermal. Concentrating hard on the woman Eric failed to notice a pair of hazel eyes gazing at him from one of the corners of the bar.

Deciding to make his move on the blonde Eric began to rise from his chair but he was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders. "I was wondering when I'd see you again." A voice Eric had not heard in at least fifty years drawled into his ear.

"Ella," Eric whispered.

"Hello brother," Ella smiled sitting next to him. Eric still wore an expression of surprise on his face, "It has been a very long time."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also I'm open to suggestions of how you guys think this should turn out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no Trueblood characters. All the credit goes to Charlene Harris and HBO. **

**A/N: I've decided that it would be easier to frequently update with smaller chapters than to take forever to write longer chapters. Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Enjoy.**

* * *

Godric was walking the field littered with dead and wounded when a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. Looking down he was met by hazel eyes looking up at him.

"Please help me," The boy said. Godric knelt next to the boy and took in the bayonet wound on his side. Godric made to lift the boy but the boy stopped him.

"I have to take you to the infirmary," Godric said.

"No," The boy moaned, "I'll be found out."

Confused Godric said, "I don't understand,"

"I'm a woman," Ella gasped, "If you take me to the infirmary, I will die dishonored, kill me here and let me retain my honor." Godric looked at the girl, taken aback by her courage. He looked once more at her wound and decided it was fatal but it would take a while for it to bleed out. By that time she would be found and taken back to camp and tried to be tended to. If she lived, she would live with dishonor and if she died within the infirmary she would die without honor. Her eyes still looked at him, and in that moment Godric saw a fire; a fire that he refused to put out.

"I can offer you life," Godric said, "I can heal you, but I can also give you an infinite life."

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"What is your name?"

"Ella,"

"Ella," Godric began, "I can make you live forever,"

"That's not possible," Ella stated,

"It's very possible," He gathered her in his arms, "You must choose Ella,"

"Life," Ella breathed into his chest, tears in her eyes, "I choose life."

Godric wiped her tears with his hand and stood with her. "This is a new beginning Ella," He explained walking towards the woods, "We will be forever connected," he put his lips to her ear, "I was meant to find you Ella,"

"Will it hurt?" She whispered.

"Not anymore," Godric soothed placing her on the ground. As she watched Godric dig she cried because she was terrified, and unsure, but excited at the same time. At the time, she did not know that it was the last time she would cry clear tears.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Quick question, does anyone know what month it was in Trueblood when the fairy blood wore off? Again, I don't have a beta and I'm sorry for grammatical errors! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no Trueblood or Sookie Stackhouse characters.**

**A/N: I'm uploading without editing! Let me know if you see any mistakes!**

* * *

"What is your business being here?" Eric turned to Ella. He was still stunned to see her, but he was more curious of why she would be in the small mountain town in Sweden.

Ella smiled at him mischievously, "You are," At the look on Eric's face she elaborated, "I knew you would be here Eric, I've been waiting for you."

"How did you know this?"

"Godric told me," Ella stated simply. She looked at Eric and he seemed pensive. "Oh, honestly!" Ella exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "You'd think you'd be happier to see me!"

"Godric has met the true death," Eric said unsure if she knew.

"I know," She grabbed her chest, "I felt it," Shaking her head she smiled, "It's no matter, we are forever connected. He has come to you as well."

"I…" Eric paused, "You always knew more than you should have. It will get you into trouble."

Ella laughed, "It already has," She stood taking his hand in her own, "Come, you must be hungry, and we have much to discuss."

With her assistance Eric rose from his chair. It was not often that Eric Northman was not articulate but seeing Ella again put him at a loss for words. He wondered if she knew about Nora, but did not dare tell her here. Not hearing from her all those years, he had begun to think that she had perished.

Eric was always jealous of the love Godric had for Ella, as she seemed to always be favored by their maker. Despite Eric's and Nora's rise in power in the vampire hierarchy, Godric always spoke of Ella with such fervor. Following her out of the bar he felt guilty for not being more receptive to her appearance. He always had contempt for his youngest sister and now, knowing that the rest of their family was gone, he felt a strong attachment to her. He wanted to ask her of her disappearance for so long and know where she had been. Did she have any progeny of her own?

When they were outside in the cold air Eric stopped, "Ella," he called. Ella turned around to face him, "I _am_ happy to see you."

Ella smiled and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. "I've missed you brother." Eric smiled hugging her to him. She pulled her head away from his chest to look up at him, "I was meant to find you."

Eric looked down at Ella and was about to speak but he caught sight of the blonde from earlier exiting the bar alone. He motioned to Ella what he saw and she smiled deviously. "Do you remember how we used to do this?" Eric asked. Ella nodded, "Good. On my count," Eric held up his hand. "One, two, three."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see happen let me know! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Trueblood or the Sookie Stackhouse series!**

* * *

Ella waited atop a snowy hill for Eric to finish feeding on the blonde. From her position she was able to watch her brother as he drank the blood of the blonde as if he has not fed in quite some time. He was different she told herself. His demeanor was not as she remembered it being, he seemed as if he were lost. Ella sat down in the snow, legs crossed chin resting on her hand, thinking about what could have caused the change in her brother. She had heard through the rumor mill of the breakdown of the vampire authority and she wondered how much of an affect it had had on her brother and her sister.

Eric had always been her favorite, she had always felt there to be too much competition between herself and Nora. Eric was devious, cunning, and calculating. Nora wore her heart on her sleeve never being afraid to display her passion for politics. Nora was only older than Ella by one hundred years or so which, Godric always said, was the reason for their rivalry. Ella was the youngest of her vampire family and she did not see the use in politics nor did she find settling down appealing. It made her different from her siblings and ultimately drove her away from them.

In the years after her creation Ella remained with Godric. She did not meet Eric and Nora until ten years after she was made. Nora stayed around for quite a number of years and although she and Ella developed a sisterly bond, they always had a sibling rivalry. Eric came and went; at the time of Ella's turning he had become independent of Godric and was establishing his own connections in the vampire community. Eventually Nora left as well so that she could follow her own dreams of rising high in the political ranks.

Eric finished his feeding on the blonde and made his way towards Ella. "Where have you been staying?"

"I have a cubby in a house on the outskirts of town," Ella said rising from in the snow, "We can go now. I have room for two."

"Of course you do," Eric smiled.

Of course for the two vampires the journey to Ella's house was not long. As she said it was on the outskirts of town but, Eric noted, it was smaller than he thought it would be. It had one larger room that doubled as both the kitchen and the living room and had a smaller bedroom and bathroom. At the look on Eric's face upon their arrival Ella laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come." She moved to the middle of the kitchen and felt around on the floor. She lifted one of the tiles to reveal a ladder and motioned to Eric to climb down first. Replacing the tile above her, Ella followed Eric down into her cubby.

Ella's cubby was much more spacious that the house above it. The walls were all stone and it was lit by electronic candles hanging from chandeliers. In the center of the room was a king sized bed. Eric looked at the bed and then looked at Ella. She always retained a humanity that Eric could not understand.

"I did not think you would mind sharing."

"Its fine," Eric said, "I just wasn't expecting this." He removed his shoes and moved towards the bed. Ella did the same changing into a nightgown before getting into bed. The two lay next to one another in silence for a bit.

"Why are you here Eric?" Ella asked turning on her side to face him. Eric turned on his side and looked at Ella; her big hazel eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"I was reading," He began. Eric told her everything of the fairy blood and the vampire camp. Ella listened intently only nodding but letting him talk. Suddenly his voice grew panicked, "Ella, have you drunk any Trueblood?"

She shook her head, "Not since the factories were destroyed," she added, "I never liked it anyway,"

"It's contaminated," Eric began, "This disease, Hep V, they created at that camp. Nora," He paused, "Nora was infected…"

"Where is she now?" Ella exclaimed, "We have to help her!"

"Ella," Eric took a breath, "Ella, Nora," he paused again before meeting Ella's gaze, his own brimming with bloody tears, "Nora is dead. I, I couldn't save her."

"Nora is dead?" Ella's own eyes filled with tears. Eric could only nod as Ella dissolved into sobs. He pulled her to him as she sobbed, and he found himself crying with her.

* * *

**A/n: Please leave a review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
